


You broke my heart

by LindyA1985



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Pregnancy, little Scott/Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Stiles shows up at his fathers house after Derek had told him he cheated on him.





	

Stiles hadn’t expected to end up back at his childhood home, but he hadn’t know where else he was supposed to go now. He dropped one of the bags he was holding before he rang the bell. He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes. He didn’t want to let them fall. Derek was not worth his tears. But as soon as his father opened the door, Stiles lost control. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Stiles felt how his knees started to wobble. He hadn’t said a word, but his father’s arms were around him in seconds, holding him up. And Stiles just cried into his shoulder.

He can’t remember going inside the house, but now he was sitting on his father’s couch, while the man brought all Stiles his bags inside, and up the stairs, probably into Stiles old bedroom. Stiles his hands were shaking, when he tried to grab his phone out of his pocket. It had been vibrating for a while now. One look at the screen showed it was Derek that was calling him. Tears started to form again. And anger boiled up inside him. The phone crashed into the wall before Stiles realized that he had thrown it away. His father came running down the stairs, looked at the broken phone and then at Stiles. He looked worried. He moved closer so Stiles could look into his eyes. He didn’t like what he was seeing. His father felt sorry for him. But it was his own fold that he hadn’t been enough for Derek. So Stiles looked away.

His dad grabbed his shaking hands and pulled him close. He didn’t ask any questions. Didn’t make any accusations, no ‘I told you so’. He just holds him in his arms and waited for Stiles to be ready to speak.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Two days later Scott and Lydia were sitting writing out small cards for all the invited guest, telling them the wedding was off. Stiles had tried to help, but the only thing he got on the paper were his tears.

It had taken Stiles hours before he had told his dad what had happened. The man almost had Derek arrested for hurting his son like that. Nobody else knew. Stiles didn’t want to talk about it. The only thing he had told Scott and Lydia was that it was over. There would not be a wedding next month. Stiles had left his suit back at their house. There was no use for it anymore.

This should have been the happiest time of his life. Planning the day he would marry the love of his life. But instead, he was cancelling everything. Not him really, but his friends. He could hear Malia talking on the phone. Trying to cancel the venue. She probably told Derek that they were cancelling everything. Stiles wondered how much Derek had told his niece about why Stiles left him. Because he hadn’t expected her to take Stiles side on this. Derek was the only family that ever had looked out for her. And now she was here helping Stiles.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Derek was trying to convince Stiles dad that he really needed to talk to Stiles. Stiles and Scott were sitting on the top of the stairs. They could hear Derek beg, saying he was sorry. That he needed Stiles. He probably knew that Stiles could hear him. And Stiles knew that Derek would be able to hear every word he would say. So he finally said it out loud.

“I never want to see you again.”

It broke his heart knowing that he really meant it. And the silence that followed at the door let Stiles know that Derek had heard the truth in his statement. He said he was sorry one more time before he left.

Scott let Stiles cry on his shoulder. He called Lydia and told her he won’t be home for dinner that night. She was at the house only minutes later, crawling into the small space between Stiles and the wall. Stiles doesn’t know how long they had been sitting at the top of the stairs. But he was glad his two best friends were there to hold him together.

They hadn’t asked him why he and Derek had broken up. And until now Stiles hadn’t been sure if he could talk about it again. But they were his friends and he knew he would have to talk about it one day. Now seemed like a good day to get it over with.

“He got a girl pregnant.”

Lydia gasped and Scott was fighting for control next to him. Stiles saw how one of Lydia’s hands left his arm to grab her husband’s hand. Scott his claws disappeared on contact. Stiles had once been the person who had that effect on Derek. He probably still had if he wanted to. But Stiles couldn’t anymore. Not now he knew he hadn’t been enough for Derek, while the man had been his entire life.

He can’t remember how many times he had fought with his father about Derek. How his father had been glad when Derek had left when Stiles had been in his junior year of high school. How disappointed he was when Stiles had come home from college one Thanksgiving to tell his dad that he met up with Derek again. And how his dad had told him he didn’t have to come home for Christmas if he brought Derek with him. That was the first Christmas Stiles celebrated without his dad.

The phone calls between him and his dad became fewer during the years. Stiles and Derek moved back to Beacon Hills when Stiles was finished with his studies. But his dad didn’t come to their housewarming party. Stiles looked him up at the sheriff office. He had to listen to his father telling him that he was making a big mistake. That he would end up heartbroken. Stiles had told him he was wrong.

It had taken two more years before Stiles and his dad had started acting normal around each other again. Stiles had hoped back then that his dad had finally made peace with the fact that Stiles loved Derek and that he was a part of their family.

Stiles had been scared to tell his dad when they had gotten engaged.  But his dad was trying and said he was happy for them.

And now Derek had proven his father right. He did break Stiles' heart. And some part of Stiles knew that his father was happy that he didn’t have to pretend anymore. That he could openly hate the man that had stolen his son away from him.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Derek had left the pack. Stiles had gotten a text from Scott to let him know. And two hours later Cora was at Stiles house, screaming at him. Stiles tried to block out the word vomit coming his way. But it was hard. Because he still loved Derek. Loved him for doing what Stiles had asked him, even though it had defiantly not been the thing Derek had wanted. He had wanted to fix this.

Stiles picked up words like heartbroken and suicidal. And that made him focus on what Cora was saying.

“He left because you believe the lies that bitch told you. Did you ever think of asking Derek what really happened before you crushed him completely?!?”

She was staring at Stiles now. Waiting for an answer. Stiles doesn’t know what to say. He has never seen the girl that was carrying Derek’s baby and had ruined his life.

“I never saw her. Derek told me himself.”

Tears are forming in his eyes when he thinks back to that day, only two weeks ago. The moment the words had come out of Derek’s mouth.

 

“A girl came to the shop today. I had seen her before, weeks ago. She had been at the bar where I had ended up when we had that huge fight.”

Stiles had nodded, not knowing where Derek was going with this. He had looked scared. Stiles only remembered that he had been upset about Derek not coming home until the next day.

Derek had hesitated before he had continued. Telling Stiles  that the girl was pregnant and that she was pretty sure that the child was Derek’s. And that was where Stiles had started hitting him in his face. Derek had let him.

After that, he had heard Derek trying to convince Stiles not to go. That he doesn’t remember sleeping with the girl. It sounded as if Derek thought that would make everything better, but it just made it worse. Knowing he was lying to hide the fact that he kept this from Stiles for weeks.

It had happened before Derek had asked him to marry him. And the only thing going to Stiles his mind was the idea Derek had only asked him out of guilt. So Stiles had packed his bags and had driven back to the only place he could think of at that moment.

 

And now Cora was blaming Stiles for everything. What had Derek told her? How many more lies had he told to cover up his mistakes?

“He told you?” Cora looked surprised.

The only thing Stiles could do was nod his head in agreement. He wanted to stop thinking about Derek. About the pain inside him. The hollowness, the pain, the betrayal. He wanted to try to move on.

“I thought she must have told you because Derek isn’t even sure what happened. He doesn’t remember doing that. Stiles, you got to believe him. He would never hurt you like that.”

“And yet he did!” Stiles screamed at Cora before he stormed out of his father’s house. He heard enough of Derek’s lies.

Only a couple of days later Stiles got the news that Cora had left to go looking for her brother.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Months passed by. Stiles had moved into a small flat. He couldn’t stand the things his dad had started to say about Derek. Even if the man had broken Stiles' heart, it still belonged to him. Scott and Lydia made him come over for dinner once a week. And after a while, Lydia had started to invite cute gay friends of her. People Stiles know would be okay with being a rebound lover, that would never want to settle down. But Stiles passed them all up. He told Lydia to stop it, that he wasn’t ready for that. That it still felt like he was cheating on Derek if he did. So the set-ups stopped.

Stiles started to hang out a with Malia a lot. They were both single now. And they both missed the same person. Stiles because he still loved him and Malia because he had been a father to her when she lost her adopted family and Peter had not wanted to take responsibility for a young were-panther.

Life seemed to move on and Stiles started to enjoy the little things again.

Lydia got pregnant. They told him over dinner. He cried and they had just hugged him. Knowing he was not sad for them, but because of Derek. The next day Stiles stopped their house again bearing lots of gifts for the newest member of the pack. Scott laughed when he saw all the wolf themed toys and clothes Stiles had bought. Lydia just kissed him on his cheek.

And then Scott got a call from Cora.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

After all the fighting Stiles found Derek in a small room in the basement. He was holding a little baby in his arms, promising it he would keep him safe. A body of a young girl was lying only a little away from Derek. Blood all around her. Stiles didn’t know what to say. He was glad Derek was still alive, but he still didn’t understand.

“They had her little brothers, promised to spare them if she did what they said. Only to kill them in front of her eyes when she brought me here. They had no need for them anymore.”

Derek's voice was broken. He looked up at Stiles with a hopeful expression. Like this would change anything.

Scott interrupted them. Telling them they had to leave now. Chris and Malia had made sure there was no evidence that could lead the cops to them and Melissa was calling 911 to make sure the bodies wouldn’t rot away in the house.  Stiles walked away from Derek and his baby. He went for his jeep and drove back to his house. Derek was safe. And he was still the lying basted that had broken his heart.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Derek was standing in front of his door. Clean clothes and no baby. Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to let him in. But he did anyway. Something stupid called love made him want to hear what had happened.

The girl, Penny, had slowly drugged him with wolfsbane that night. Slipping small amounts in all his drinks.

“Just because you were drunk, doesn’t mean you didn’t cheat on me,” Stiles said with tears in his eyes.

“You remember me telling you I blacked out that night, that I didn’t remember all of it.”

“Yeah, you don’t remember sleeping with someone other than me! I know, you kept telling me that when you told me you got a girl pregnant. It doesn’t change anything, Derek. You still broke my heart. Smashed it in a thousand pieces!”

“Stiles, please let me explain.”  Derek’s voice was soft and Stiles finally looked at Derek. There were tears on Derek’s cheeks. “I know you are mad at me, and I feel really bad because I had done that to you, even when I never wanted to hurt you.”

Derek stretches out his arm, like he wanted to grab Stiles' hands, but stopped somewhere mid-air, remembering that he couldn’t anymore, before they fall back to his sides.

“But you did. And you got what I wanted and what you told me we would never have. I choose to stay with you even after you made the decision for us. And then you went and had one without me. I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that.”

Stiles had started crying because he had finally said it out loud. It wasn’t the cheating that had broken his heart. It had been the fact that they had been fighting about having kids that night, and that Derek had told him he couldn’t, not after everything he’d lived through with his own family. Knowing he knocked up a girl that night was just too much to handle.

“Please leave, Derek.”

It was only a whisper, but Derek had heard him and started to walk towards the door. Before he left he turned around.

“They thought I was still the alpha of the Hale pack. They wanted us apart so I could marry into their pack and they could take over our territory. Penny was supposed to seduce me, but she told me I only talked about you and that I didn’t respond to any of her advances. So she drugged me with wolfsbane until I passed out. She fucked me in a car while I was unconscious.”

Stiles started laughing. He couldn’t help himself. They had made that girl get pregnant with the wrong sperm. They had destroyed them, and it had all been a mistake. He’d lost Derek because some rival pack hadn’t done their homework. It was hilarious.

Derek was just standing by the door, completely at a lost by Stiles reaction.

“You didn’t conscious cheat on me.” He managed to say between his giggles.

“No, I didn’t.” Derek cried. “And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know you really wanted to have kids one day. I know how much it hurt you when I told you I never wanted them. I…”

Stiles stopped laughing at the sight of the love of his life falling apart in front of him.

“I never wanted to have kids, but after you still said yes to marrying me, I started thinking that maybe one day. I wanted to try to change my mind about having them for you. To make you happy. Because you thought we could be amazing parents. And then they did this. When I found out that she was pregnant with my baby, I know you would hate me for it. And I’m sorry for the hurt they caused you because of me. I’m sorry. You need to know I never wanted to have a kid without you.”

Derek had to hold the doorpost to keep upright and Stiles couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He had known from the beginning why Stiles would hate him.

“I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. But I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I understand.”

Derek turned around and was stepping out of the door. Stiles felt conflicted. He loved him, but it hurt. Even now that he knew the truth it still hurt that Derek had a kid without him.  They had tried to break them apart, and even now that they were death, they had still succeeded. They had still won. And that felt even worse that the hurt he felt when he thought about Derek being a dad now. So he whispered:

“I forgive you for what happened.”

Derek was back in his house in seconds. With a hopeful look on his face.

“I still love you. And you didn’t do this to me. They did this to us.”

Stiles stepped forward and placed his hands on Derek his cheeks before his lips found his. He kissed him. They could work through this. He wouldn’t let those bastards win. He loved this man, and this man loved him back.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Making the decision to try again was the easy part, trying again turned out harder than anything Stiles had done before. Because there was a little boy that would always remind them of what happened. Stiles loves how Derek holds his son like it is the most precious thing in this world, but it also still hurts him every time he sees him holding the little boy. It wasn’t until the pregnant Lydia had picked up the boy and dumped it in Stiles' arms that he felt love for the boy. The boy stopped being the boy and became Mathew that day in Stiles mind. Derek had looked at him with the most amazing smile before he kissed Matthew forehead, while his hand touched Stiles' hand.

“I love you.”

Derek said that every day now. Stiles knew why. Derek was still the insecure man he had been, and he just needed to make sure Stiles knew how much he means to him.

“Do you still have the rings?”

Derek looked at Stiles with a confused look. But he nodded to answer his question. Stiles just wanted to show Derek that he knew and that It was the same for him. Time was slowly piecing his heart back together. It would be health soon. And there was just one thing Stiles really wanted.

“Because I would still really like to marry you.”

Derek kissed Stiles before he could say anything else. Stiles doesn’t know who grabbed the baby out of his arms, but he was thankful for it, so he could deepen the kiss he was sharing with Derek. He heard Lydia saying something about babysitting little Matthew, that it would be good practice for when they had their own little baby.

It didn’t take long before kissing Derek wasn’t enough anymore. Their clothes were taking off quickly and Stiles gasped when Derek lube up finger found his way into him. It wasn’t long after that the fingers got replaced by his penis. Stiles hadn’t felt this connected to Derek for so long that it was overwhelming. The way Derek moved inside him, completed him. Stiles had forgotten how good it felt to be fucked by him. It started out gentle, but soon their lust was taking over and Stiles spilled his seed all over them when Derek hit that amazing spot inside him. It only took two more thrusts before Derek found his release.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. And when Stiles woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs, he knew they would make it. That there love would conquer all.

 

 

-x-x-x-x-x- The End -x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
